Annoyed in Class
by Starfall842
Summary: I do not own the characters accept Starfall (me of course), Paint and Mrs. Cream who was basically my 8th grade math teacher with a slightly changed name. But I don't own my teacher just the name basically... duh! You'll see who the others are when you read the story though I'm sure you already can guess who they are and what the ships are. So enjoy!


It was another day in school when 5th hour was about to start. Math class. Students calmly sat down and the ones who just made it rushed to their seats. A late student who was none other than Starfall. She was standing in the door way right after the bell just rang. The teacher was writing some notes on the board for everyone to put in their packets they had received just that morning.

"Good morning Starfall, late again I see." Mrs. Cream said as she trotted to her computer to get the smartboard on right slide.

"Heh, heh…" Starfall chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head with a free hoof. She was always late to Math. There was probably 1 or 2 days in a week she would show up on time. She then flew calmly to her seat next Paint. She sighed as she put her stuff down.

Paint chuckled slightly. "You always end up late don't you?" He asked rhetorically in his Canterlot accent. He was taking down the notes that were on the board.

"Yeah I know." Starfall said kind of annoyed. After writing the same stuff as Paint, she started to draw animals all over her packet, as usual. Ash snickered behind them. Starfall was about to threaten to punch him but Misty, who sits next to Ash smacked the back of his head. He quietly said an 'ow' and rubbed the back of his head. Paul face hoofed at this. Dawn was trying hold back a laugh. They sat next to each other on the left side of Paint and Starfall. Sitting in the back of Dawn and Paul were Leaf and Gary. Gary was flirting with Leaf as usual. With her just rolling her eyes. But sometimes he got her to blush. The 2 ponies who sat on the right of Starfall and Paint were none other May and Drew. It was kind of a big coincidence or maybe just the inevitable that the group of friends were in the same class. Then again they do end up in a lot of the same classes.

"The directions say to find [π10.8] squared." Mrs. Cream stated. Starfall was quietly drawing on her packet. "Starfall how would you start this equation off?" Starfall's head jolted up at this.

"Um… Well" She said slowly. Of course she didn't know how to solve it. Paint then whispered what to say next to her with the teacher unbeknownst of it.

"Yo-" Starfall started but got cut off by Ash.

"Aren't you supposed to eat pie?" "I mean why would a pie be in a math problem?" He asked. Then everyone in the room face hoofed. Even Mrs. Cream.

"Ash, this is a different kind of pie. This kind is spelled 'Pi'." She explained.

"Idiot." Misty said whilst giving Ash a good whack with her mallet.

"Ow!" Sorry. Geez." He finished.

"You know, pie isn't such a bad idea!" I am hungry." May said as she rubbed her stomach to show for it. Everyone again faced hoofed. May and Ash high hoofed. Then the bell rang to signal break. Everybody clambered out of the classroom.

When everyone was done they came back for the second part of the block. After some explaining of how to do the assignment that was placed in front of every one from Mrs. Cream She walked back to her desk to sign some paper work or whatever.

While Drew worked on his assignment May had laid her head on the table. She would usually do her work too. But she didn't really seem to care for some reason and could do the it at home. In short, she was bored. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Heh,heh." She chuckled evilly to herself. She poked Drew's arm. He looked at her but May was looking at her paper. Drew just shook his head and went back to work. The pegasus looked up again to see if he was still looking. When he wasn't, she pulled the arm that he was resting his head on. And Drew's head dropped on the table with a loud thump sound.

"Ah!" He whisper yelled in surprise, and a little bit of pain.

Luckily Mrs. Cream was to busy focusing on her computer screen to notice. But his friends on the other hoof did. Starfall was trying to hold her laugh as quietly as she could while Paint raised an eyebrow at them. Dawn had a surprised look on her face when she looked at May and Drew. Even Paul looked a little puzzled. Because it was not often to see May with a smirk and Drew glaring at her. It was usually the other way around as you might have guessed. Leaf, Gary, Misty and Ash looked them as well. Some of the other classmates were looking too.

"What the hell May!" Drew whisper yelled at her.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" She whispered back with a grin on her face. Pretending like she didn't do anything.

Drew just face hoofed and decided he didn't want to argue during class. He turned back to his sheet to find his name scribbled out in pencil. May snickered, Starfall was about to burst out laughing, Paint had a nervous smile and the rest of the group either had grins or sly smiles.

Drew growled. "May…" He said lowly while erasing the scribble marks violently. She only snickered.

He then started to do work again.

Out of no where or as if it was out of thin air, Starfall grabbed some popcorn to watch this show down. Of course Starfall had rushed through her work because she wanted watch. Then Paint started looking over her work and trying to fix the _**probably**_ many mistakes. Then May started to poke Drew. Repeatedly. Making him more annoyed every second.

A vain popped up on his forehead and he whisper yelled, "Can you just stop so I don't have work on his at home!?"

May didn't say anything. She just kept poking him. Then she stopped for a minute or 2. During those minutes Starfall was about to blow up in laughter as she was finishing her popcorn. Ash and Misty were trying not to start laughing aloud. Dawn was having a hard time also. In fact, she was trying so hard that her eyes were starting to water. Even Paul was trying not to let out a laugh. Leaf started to snicker while Gary just kicked his legs up on the desk and smirked. But Paint was just getting more nervous.

Then when those minutes were up, May poked Drew 1 last time before he- "MAY! FOR GOD'S SAKES WOULD YOU JUST STOP!"

The said girl started laughing. Her eyes were watering she was laughing so much.

"May! Drew! To the office!" Mrs. Cream yelled at them, "And will a few volunteers escort them please. To make sure they won't cause any interruptions on the way down!" She finished.

The pair's friends immediately stood up. The group started to head out. After Paint closed the door behind them, Starfall couldn't take it any more.

"Pffft Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh my god you guys so fucking funny! Ha! Ha!" Starfall laughed.

Then the rest of the friends started too. Even Paul though Dawn was really the only one to really notice. She softly smiled to herself. It was good to see him smile once in while or better yet hear him laugh.

Drew still had an annoyed look on his face. He couldn't be more pissed off. May saw this and sort of felt a little guilty. She didn't mean to make him truly mad. She just wanted to give Drew a taste of his own medicine. He pissed May off all the time, couldn't he just tease him a little?

May sighed deeply and said, "Drew I'm sorry. I didn't mean for us to get kicked out of class or make you angry…"

Drew looked up at her with less angry looking face.

"I just wanted you to know how it felt. How feels to be teased all the time," she continued, "it annoys me all the time." The unicorn was looking less and less mad from May's words.

"But I'm sorry anyway." She finished. And her head sunk.

Then Drew did something unexpected, he hugged her. The pegasus' eyes widened and she blushed. The group looked. Even Starfall stopped laughing at the moment, then had a sly look on her face.

"Aw well look at the happy couple." She said teasingly.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" May and Drew yelled in unison, blushing.

"We'll see about that." Starfall said with an evil grin while rubbing her fore hooves together.

Everyone looked at her with perplexed looks on their faces. Just then Drew and May's heads were smooshed together along with their mouths' and the 2 having no time to react. May's wings pomfed in the process. With the pair's eye's wide.

"Starfall! You can't just force a first kiss!" Dawn scolded. Misty and Leaf nodded their heads in agreement.

"But you guys have to admit that this just HAD to happen right?" Starfall asked.

The other girls did agree with that. But still…

"Besides look at them!" She stated to the group.

Everyone looked and were surprised. May and Drew were kissing! Misty, Leaf and Dawn went 'awww'. The guys had small smiles. And Starfall just gaged. They looked at her with questioning faces.

"I'm glad that they're together but god! I don't want to them make out!" She boldly said to them.

Then she told the 2 love birds, "Ok, would ya' stop swappin' spit! We need to take you down to the office!"

Drew and May stopped and blushed heavily. Paul face hoofed and everyone else laughed while heading down to the office.

 **Me: Sorry this took so damn long.**

 **Drew: No kidding.**

 **May: Then again you had a lot of school work.**

 **Me: I know, and it didn't help that I had a MAJOR writer's block. School just made it worse.**

 **May: Awww I'm sorry Starfall.**

 **Me: It's ok May it's not your fault and I'm blaming half this on Drew anyway! ^_^**

 **Drew: And why me exactly?**

 **May: Because you deserve it.**

 **Me: Well May not to side with Drew or anything but he didn't tease you at all in this story. In fact you had the upper hoof!**

 **May: Yay! XD**

 **Drew: Like THAT would actually happen in real life.**

 **May: *Sticks out tongue***

 **Drew: Wow very mature *flips mane* airhead.**

 **May: Mr. Rose.**

 **Me: Anyways speaking of school, I'm sorry for posting this on summer vacation. Because this story deals with school. I STARTED it during the school year. But yay vacation!**

 **May: We hope you're having fun!**

 **Drew: And don't get sun burned like a certain airhead I know.**

 **May: It was just that 1 time!**

 **Me: I'll TRY to post new stories though it will probably take me a while considering how lazy I am. Also the story 'May is… What!?' part 2 might not be up till the next school year starts, but don't get your tail in a twist. So, uh, see ya' later!**


End file.
